1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probabilistic model-based virtual distributed resource management system and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a technology that can efficiently integrate and manage distributed energy resources.
2. Description of Related Art
When the existing distributed energy resources cannot receive energy in a power system, power generation resources are locally installed in a building or some areas and the energy is supplied and demanded through the power generation resources.
However, the distributed energy resource management technology in the related art has a problem in that energy of the distributed power generation resources can be supplied only to a building or an adjacent area to which the energy of the distributed resources can be supplied.
In particular, heterogeneous distributed energy resources and countless distributed energy resources installed in a wide area are not integratedly managed even in terms of energy power generation assets, and as a result, utilization of the distributed energy resource which can be used in the case of emergency also deteriorates. As a result, there is a limit in efficient management of the distributed energy resources and energy supply.
Therefore, the distributed energy resources need to be managed as energy power generation assets having systematic and hierarchical shapes and a probabilistic model-based resource needs to be managed so as to supply the distributed energy resources as probabilistically stable distribution demand and power generation resources by monitoring states of the distributed resources for energy supply and demand required in the case of emergency in real time.